1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of a barrel with finger gripping means for an implement such as a mechanical pencil, a ball-point pen, a sign pen, a fountain pen, an eyeliner, an eyebrow pencil, a lipstick, an eraser dispenser, a marking pen, a solid adhesive dispenser for household, a plotter pen or the like. As one example of such implements, a ball-point pen will be referred to in the following.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring now to FIG. 1, a ball-point pen will be discussed in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention. The conventional ball-point pen includes a barrel 1 having a front barrel member 2 and a rear barrel member 3 threadedly connected to the front barrel member 2, and a writing medium (not shown) carried within the barrel 1. A head member 4 is threadedly attached to a front end of the front barrel member 2. The barrel 1 further has a circumferential recess portion 5 within which a finger gripping member 6 is mounted. The finger gripping member 6 is made of elastic material such as rubber, flexible plastic or the like and is formed into a substantially tubular-shape.
The finger gripping member 6 is made only by cutting a continuous tube material into a predetermined length. If there is an error in a length of the finger gripping member 6 and/or an error in dimensions of the recess portion 5 of the barrel 1, it is impossible to cause the finger gripping member 6 to be mounted with respect to the barrel body 1 in such a manner that the finger gripping member 6 is positively fitted within the recess portion 5. In addition, there are possibilities that the finger gripping member 6 will be displaced axially from the circumferential recess portion 5 of the barrel 1, will be turned up at an end portion of the finger gripping member 6, and will be turned relative to the barrel 1, during use of the ball-point pen. Further, even though there are no dimensional errors discussed above and the turning-up of the end portion of the finger gripping member 6 does not occur, any dust and/or dirt can easily enter a space between one end 6a of the finger gripping member 6 and one wall 5a of the circumferential recess portion 5, and a space between the other end 6b of the finger gripping member 6 and the other wall 5b of the circumferential recess portion 5, so that the conventional ball-point pen is bad from a sanitary standpoint.